


Confinés

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Police, Thriller, Virus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: Yunho le bon vivantJaejoong le cyniqueYoochun le pessimisteJunsu le colériqueChangmin le rêveurTous les cinq, confinés pour trente jours d'une descente aux enfers...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Confinés

Jour 1.

"Le gouvernement a pris la décision d'interdire toutes sorties à ses citoyens pour une durée de 30 jours à compter d'aujourd'hui.

Seules les sorties d'urgence medicale sont autorisées, à condition d'être accompagné d'un membre des forces de l'ordre. Vous devez demander la mobilisation d'un agent via le site Web qui s'affiche en bas de l'écran."

" - J'aurais mieux fait d'être policier qu'idol." Maugréa Yoochun en balançant la télécommande.

"- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? " Changmin, toujours dans la lune avec un train de retard ne comprenait pas exactement la gravité de la situation.

Le virus qui s'est propagé de manière exponentielle sur la planète entière, terrassait des millions d'êtres humains. Est-ce que rester chez soi était vraiment plus sécurisé ? C'est en tout cas ce que prônaient tous les différents gouvernements.

"- Hey, mais les gars... C'est cool... On reste ensemble, tous les cinq !" se délecta Yunho.

"- Parle pour toi..." broncha Jaejoong. Le jeune blond partageait l'avis de son meilleur ami. À ce moment-là, être idol ne rimait à rien... Et s'il avait su qu'en étant policier, il aurait pu sortir de chez lui, il n'aurait pas hésiter.

"- On a assez à bouffer ? " s'inquiéta Junsu. "J'vous avais dit de faire des réserves, putain..."

Jaejoong ouvrit en grand un des placards de la cuisine et trois paquets de ramens lui tombèrent sur la tête. Le placard en était plein.

"- Ça t'ira comme ça ?"

"- C'est quelle saveur ?" questionna Changmin.

"- Changminnie, tu t'en fous du goût des ramens... On va crever de toutes façons !". L'optimisme de Yoochun n'était pas très visible. 

Yunho éclata de rire :

"- Putain, les mecs, zen ! Je suis le seul content de la situation ou quoi ? On va passer un mois sans fan-meeting à la con, sans bosser, sans se casser le cul sur des choré. Putain... Un mois de repos. Un mois à rien foutre, tous ensemble ! Mais c'est le bonheur !"

En parlant, il attrapa Jaejoong d'un côté et Yoochun de l'autre par les épaules.

"Un mois avec nos meilleurs potes. Et si on crève, on crève ensemble ! Quoi de mieux ?" acheva-t-il toujours hilare.

Jaejoong lui lança un clin d'œil de côté :

"- Un mois sans aller voir ta copine pour baiser... Tu vas tenir ?"

Cette fois, c'est Yoochun qui éclata de rire.

Jaejoong était le pro des clash au grand régal de son âme-sœur. Tout le monde y passait.

Sous l'air angélique qu'il donnait en public, il était en réalité quelqu'un d'assez cinglant. Son cynisme pouvait surprendre quand on ne le connaissait pas bien mais ses partenaires ne s'en formalisaient plus.

Yoochun était son ami le plus intime, son âme-sœur. C'était d'ailleurs les deux seuls membres du groupe à partager la même chambre dans ce grand appartement. Les trois autres avaient leur propre espace.

Les deux amis pouvaient passer toute la nuit à parler, à partager leurs secrets les plus enfouis. L'intimité qu'ils partageaient créait parfois des jalousies envers les autres membres.

Mais ils étaient tout de même tous soudés.

Yunho était le leader du groupe, mais une fois en privé, il ne tenait pas tellement son rôle. Jaejoong avait vraiment le dessus sur tous les autres.

Junsu, quant à lui, était le boute-en-train et la victime de tous les coups bas et les blagues des autres membres. Le comique de la bande.

Il restait donc Changmin, le petit maknae. On pouvait presque se demander ce qu'il fichait là. Junsu le défendait souvent, leurs caractères se ressemblaient en bien des points.

Jour 2.

Jaejoong était le premier réveillé. Il mit en route la machine à café et installa deux tasses. Il fit frire quatre œufs qu'il servit dans une assiette. 

Une fois les cafés prêts, il ramena le tout dans la chambre à coucher. 

Yoochun dormait encore. En tenant fermement le plateau des deux mains et en ancrant son équilibre sur un pied dans le sol, Jaejoong balança l'autre dans les fesses de son ami. 

"Lève-toi, ça va refroidir." 

Yoochun s'étira :

"- Quelle finesse dès le matin... C'est quoi l'urgence ? Pourquoi on doit se lever ? Si on va crever, autant crever en dormant, tu crois pas ?" 

"- Mais t'es con... On va pas mourir... C'est une crise passagère... "

Il posa le plateau sur son lit et Yoochun s'extirpa du sien pour s'installer en tailleur en face de Jaejoong. L'odeur du pain grillé était délicieuse. 

"Huuuum... Ch'est bon... Y en a pas deux comme toi." remercia le brun avec son sourire. 

Il avait gardé sa bouille ronde d'adolescent, et la cicatrice de son acné sur sa joue droite lui donnait un petit air irrésistible. 

"On va passer la journée à faire quoi ?" se demanda-t-il soudain ? 

"- Va falloir qu'on s'organise." répliqua Jaejoong très terre-à-terre. "Hors de question que je me tape le ménage tout seul."

D'un coup, ils entendirent hurler depuis la cuisine :

"BORDEL ! Y A PLUS D'ŒUFS ?!?" 

Yoochun interrogea Jaejoong du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules :

"- C'est Junsu, ça... À tous les coups..."

"- Nan mais attends... Tu leur as pas laissé d'œufs ? Et tu nous en as fait deux chacun ?" 

"- Mange et dis rien."

Quand les deux amis sortirent le plateau de la chambre, Junsu fondit sur Jaejoong :

"T'as pris tous les œufs ? Putain... J'vous avais dit de faire des réserves !" 

"- Tu nous l'as déjà reproché hier. On ira faire des courses..." répondit Jaejoong sur un air détaché. 

"- Et comment, Monsieur-j'ai-la-solution-à-tout ?" 

Jaejoong s'arrêta une seconde. Merde, cette histoire de confinement remettait en cause un bon nombre de leurs habitudes. 

Yunho débarqua à ce moment-là, vêtu de son pyjama blanc, impeccable, qui faisait ressortir son teint ambré. 

"Don't panic! Ils ont dit qu'ils vont faire la distribution de produits nécessaires et d'aliments dans chaque foyer. Soyez zen, commencez pas à vous battre..." 

"- Mais il a bouffé tous les œufs. Hier j'en ai vu quatre, là. Y en a plus. Il a bouffé quatre œufs ! Il pourrait penser aux autres, merde ! "

Jaejoong ricana :

"- Oh, ça va... J'en ai mangé que deux. J'ai partagé avec Yoochun."

Junsu se tourna de façon virulente vers le complice de Jaejoong, il se défendit :

"- Je savais pas, moi, qu'y en avait que quatre..."

Changmin se pointa à moitié réveillé, et bouscula Jaejoong qui était sur son chemin. Il se dirigea sans un mot vers la machine à café. Pendant que les autres se chamaillaient, il interpella Yunho :

"Hyung, un café ?" 

L'autre acquiesça. 

Junsu attendit son tour pour se faire un double café-crème qu'il alla boire dans le canapé en allumant la télé, boudeur. 

Les quatre autres étaient attablés à la cuisine, Jaejoong se pencha pour leur parler discrètement :

"Une p'tite blague à Jun, ça vous dit ? Histoire de remonter l'ambiance et de me faire pardonner de ne jamais penser à son estomac..." 

Les trois autres sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles. 

Ils se faufilèrent dans la chambre à coucher du jeune chanteur, et entreprirent leur méfait. Ils subtilisèrent le sommier du lit et replacèrent le matelas sur le cadre, de sorte que quand Junsu s'assirait sur son lit, le matelas tombe au sol. 

Après quelques temps, Junsu finit par regagner sa chambre dans le but de se changer. Jaejoong qui voulait absolument voir le fruit de sa plaisanterie, le suivit. 

"Hum... Jun..." commença-t-il. "Je peux te parler ?" 

Junsu se tourna d'un air rancunier, mais en tombant sur le regard de Jaejoong, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sa colère envers son ami.

"- Quoi ?"

Jaejoong fit un pas dans la chambre de son partenaire et alluma son portable. Il devait absolument filmer ce qui allait se passer pour le montrer aux autres. Et pourquoi pas, même, le mettre sur leurs réseaux sociaux. Ça serait marrant.

Discrètement, il alluma la caméra et commença à parler :

"- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour pas avoir partagé les œufs... J'ai pas réfléchi..."

Tout en parlant, il fit mine d'aller s'assoir sur le lit piégé mais Junsu le devança trop heureux que Jaejoong s'abaisse à lui faire des excuses, et sauta de tout son long sur le matelas.

Comme convenu, le matelas s'affaissa d'un coup au sol, Junsu hurla de panique, pensant que tout s'écroulait et les trois autres entrèrent hilares dans la chambre.

Quand le jeune homme châtain comprit la blague, il leur balança quelques oreillers à la figure.

Jour 5.

Yunho claqua la porte d'entrée après avoir récupéré le paquet de ravitaillement laissé par les forces de l'ordre chargées de cette tâche.

Il posa le carton sur la table, face aux quatre autres. Tous attendaient, impatients de voir ce que l'état leur fournirait chaque semaine.

Pour cinq personnes, ils y trouvèrent quatre kilos de riz, des paquets de ramens, trois kilos de viande, deux douzaine d'œufs, quelques pommes, et des légumes.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" s'énerva Junsu en découvrant le contenu du carton.

"- On doit tenir une semaine avec ça ?" demanda Changmin.

"- Y a pas de bières ? Ni de café ?" Yoochun sentait monter l'angoisse. 

"- Et pas d'clopes." Conclut Jaejoong. 

Yunho lui lança un regard noir :

"- Bah ça, c'est pas plus mal... Tu vas l'oublier rapidement ta petite clope du soir sur le balcon. Ça te fera du bien... À toi et à ta voix."

Le blond lui sourit de manière hypocrite :

"- Je t'emmerde, mon chéri."

"- Moi aussi, mon cœur." répondit le beau brun sur le même ton. 

Yunho et Jaejoong avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler par des surnoms ambiguës depuis qu'ils avaient découverts que plusieurs fans fantasmaient sur une hypothétique relation amoureuse entre eux. 

Celui qui semblait le plus en colère était Junsu. 

Jaejoong l'attrapa par les épaules et le regarda face-à-face :

"Maître-mot : on patiente. Ok ? C'est une situation provisoire. Un mois... Non... Vingt-cinq jours, il reste vingt-cinq jours. C'est quoi sur une vie ? Alors, on patiente. En attendant, c'est à ton tour de faire la vaisselle, et elle s'accumule."

Et le blond se jeta sur le canapé à côté de Changmin qui ne faisait que de zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre :

" Pffff... Y a rien à regarder... Ils nous saoulent avec leur virus... "

Jaejoong lui arracha la télécommande des mains et trouva une série américaine. 

"Tu pourrais demander poliment, quand même." se rebiffa le maknae. 

"- Tu regardais rien..."

"- Et alors ?! Ça t'empêche d'être poli ?" 

"- Ta gueule, toi aussi... Vous êtes tous stressants, les mecs." souffla Jaejoong. 

Changmin balança son poing sur la cuisse de son mentor, de façon assez violente. Jaejoong répliqua illico par un coup à l'épaule. 

Ils avaient l'habitude de se chamailler de cette façon depuis toujours mais à ce moment-là leur taquinerie prenait une tournure beaucoup moins amicale. 

Yunho intervint :

"- Hey... Je sais qu'on tourne un peu en rond, mais faites doucement les mecs... On va pas s'entretuer, quand même. Changmin, t'as pas à frapper ton hyung quoiqu'il arrive."

"- Alors je vais me laisser dominer par ce mec arrogant qui prend tout le monde de haut ?" Hurla le plus jeune."J'en peux plus de cette ambiance de merde ! Je sors ! Même si je me fais choper par les flics... Au moins, j'aurai pris l'air !" 

Junsu se précipita vers lui avec un masque en tissu :

"Prends ça au moins !" 

Mais Changmin était déjà dans le couloir extérieur et avait claqué la porte. 

Yoochun, Yunho et Junsu fixèrent la porte de manière déconcertée. L'eau mousseuse encore sur les mains de Junsu qui tenait le masque gouttait par-terre. 

"Il est fou." annonça Yoochun d'une voix monocorde. "Il va crever..." 

"- Mais arrête de dire ça." intervint Yunho en le prenant par les épaules. "Tout ce qu'il risque c'est de se faire embarquer par les flics."

Jaejoong augmenta le son du téléviseur :

"Fermez-là, j'entends rien." Il ajouta en ricanant : "Et puis si les flics l'embarquent, ça fera un de moins..." 

Junsu se retourna en colère :

"L'enfermement te rend vraiment con, Jae." 

"- L'insulte pas, toi !" cria Yunho. 

"- Putain, si on crève pas du virus, on va crever de folie, moi je vous l'dis." affirma l'éternel optimiste Yoochun. 

Changmin était revenu après une heure. Il avait balancé un paquet de cigarettes sur la table à l'intention de Jaejoong. 

"Tiens, je t'ai trouvé ça. Un type qui en vend sous le manteau en bas de l'immeuble."

Le blond leva des yeux étonnés vers le plus jeune de la bande. 

"- C'est pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir frappé ?" 

"- Hum." 

Jaejoong se leva, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Changmin. 

"- Merci Minnie, t'inquiète pas, va. Je t'en voudrais jamais pour ça." Et il lui balança un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. 

"Tu crois pas que tu deviens un peu méchant envers les autres ?" Osa demander Yoochun, le soir, une fois couchés. 

Jaejoong se retourna vers son meilleur ami et tenta de se justifier :

"- Je fais pas exprès... L'ambiance me pèse. Cinq jours que je ne suis pas sorti faire un jogging. J'arrive plus à respirer... Je suis désolé."

"- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Je pense que demain, ça serait bien qu'on se concerte tous les cinq, tu crois pas ?"

Jaejoong se releva et sortit une cigarette du paquet que lui avait ramené Changmin. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et prit une grande bouffée. La fumée lui brûla la trachée, comme à chaque première taffe. Il observa les étoiles et regretta le temps où il était libre de sortir comme il voulait. 

Jour 6.

Conscient de ne pas avoir été très cool les derniers jours, Jaejoong prit la décision de se lever tôt et de cuisiner pour toute la bande un super petit-déjeuner comme lui seul a le secret.

Il prit tout ce qu'il trouva dans le frigo et commença à préparer un ragoût de kimchi.

L'odeur vint titiller les sens de Yunho qui se leva en premier, d'excellente humeur. Il entra dans la cuisine en s'étirant de tout son long.

"Maman s'est mise à la cuisine ?" taquina-t-il son partenaire.

"- Tu prends le rôle du père ?" continua Jaejoong en se prêtant au même jeu.

Junsu arriva à ce moment-là :

"- Tiens... Nos amoureux roucoulent..."

Les deux aînés se retournèrent d'une même voix :

"- Ta gueule, Jun."

"- Vous êtes toujours contre moi... " souffla-t'il. "C'est prêt ?"

"- Mets la table, on attend Yoochun et Changmin." ordonna le blond.

Yoochun arriva, le visage pâle, avec de grosses cernes. Jaejoong s'affola :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

"- J'ai mal dormi, j'ai fait un cauchemars... J'ai rêvé qu'on était tous en train de mourir de ce foutu virus et qu'on aginisait les uns après les autres..."

Jaejoong lui tapota l'épaule :

"- Allez, allez... C'est qu'un cauchemar. On va manger un bon petit-déj, et ça va aller mieux..." Il fit une pause puis demanda : "Changmin dort toujours ?"

"- Je vais le réveiller !" proposa Junsu avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de son ami.

Les trois autres étaient en train de s'installer à table quand ils entendirent leur camarade hurler. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre à coucher. Junsu était en train de secouer le corps inerte de Changmin. De grosses larmes coulaient sur le visage du jeune homme :

"Minnie ! Changmiiiin! Réveille-toi !"

Yunho se précipita aux côtés de Junsu suivi de près par Yoochun. Jaejoong était pétrifié à la porte, incapable de bouger.

Que s'était-il passé ? Finalement, ce fut Yunho qui a eu le réflexe d'appeler les urgences.

Avec les conditions du confinement, l'ambulance mit du temps à arriver, puisqu'a priori, la personne était décédée.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Jaejoong aux ambulanciers.

Des quatre, il était le seul qui gardait un peu sa tête sur les épaules. Le grand appartement s'était transformé en un hall de désolation et de pleurs.

Un des médecins présents prit la parole :

"- Ça ressemble à un arrêt cardiaque mais nous ne sommes pas bien sûr."

Yoochun se mit à hurler :

"- Arrêt cardiaque ?! C'est le virus ! Il est sorti hier ! Reculez-vous !! Il est infecté !"

Junsu eut un mouvement de recul. Les brancardier prirent le corps et firent signer une déposition à Jaejoong pour l'autoriser à faire une autopsie.

"- Pourquoi une autopsie ?" cria toujours Yoochun. "Il peut pas se reposer en paix ?"

"- On doit absolument savoir s'il a été infecté ou non."

"- Un test ne suffit pas ? Pourquoi une autopsie ?" questionna posément Jaejoong.

"- On commencera par un test sanguin. Mais si ce n'est pas ça, sa mort est quelque peu suspecte."

Les quatre garçons s'écartèrent de la porte, les yeux rougis et laissèrent passer leur camarade.

Junsu s'écroula sur le canapé, Yoochun s'assit à terre à côté de Junsu, les bras entourant ses genoux, Yunho s'assit et regardait fixement les deux garçons. Jaejoong était assis à table, la tête dans les mains.

"Putain, pourquoi je me suis disputé avec lui... Comme si je pouvais savoir qu'il ne serait plus jamais avec nous. Je suis con. Je suis trop con..."

Jour 10.

Quatre jours de silence, de mecs qui erraient dans l'appartement sans vraiment comprendre ce qui leur était tombé dessus. Changmin parti aussi vite qu'un éclair, avant même le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. 

Jaejoong frottait machinalement la plaque de cuisson, avec le côté abrasif de l'éponge.

Yunho était vautré dans le canapé depuis un bon moment sans en bouger.

Junsu balayait le sol de la cuisine sans aucune émotion visible. 

Et Yoochun finissait de récurer les toilettes sans parler.

Soudain, Yunho se redressa et se planta au milieu de la pièce :

"Bon, les mecs, ça fait quatre jours. Je sais qu'on va pas faire la fête, que c'est dégueulasse parce qu'on peut même pas organiser de vraies funérailles. Moi aussi ça me bouffe. Je suis mort à l'intérieur. Mais on peut pas rester comme ça. Faut qu'on remette un peu de vie... "

"- Tu penses vraiment que <<mettre de la vie>> c'est l'expression appropriée, là ? " lui balança Junsu. 

Yunho se referma. 

Jaejoong se pencha au-dessus des sacs poubelle pleins à craquer :

"Je vais descendre les poubelles aux vide-ordures." Déclara-t'il. 

Yunho soupira :

"- Je viens avec toi. Y a trois sacs..."

Le blond attrapa un masque accroché près de la porte et le mit sur son nez et sa bouche. Yunho en fit de même et ils sortirent avec les sacs à la main. 

Dans l'ascenseur le brun observa son ami, puis lâcha :

"Cette ambiance va durer longtemps ?" 

"- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on applaudisse parce qu'on aura plus de bouffe maintenant que Changmin est parti ?" 

Yunho baissa la tête. L'ascenseur stoppa au sous-sol, et les garçons en sortirent pour se diriger vers le local à poubelles. 

En revenant vers l'ascenseur, Yunho attrapa son ami par le bras :

"Putain, Jae, on va vraiment rester un mois sans se retrouver tous les deux ? Quand tu disais que je tiendrai pas un mois sans baiser, c'était un avertissement ? Tu crois pas qu'y a moyen de se retrouver seul à seul sans pour autant aller à l'hôtel ? Tu m'fais la gueule ?" 

"- Je te fais pas la gueule, pourquoi je te ferai la gueule ?! J'suis pas d'humeur... C'est tout. Et où tu veux qu'on se retrouve ? Tu veux que Yoochun ou Junsu nous attrapent ? Moi, pas. Pas envie d'expliquer quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit."

Yunho fit mine d'enlever son masque pour se rapprocher du visage de Jaejoong. Mais ce dernier le lui remit d'un coup :

"Et garde ça, Changmin est sorti sans et est mort juste après... Je sais pas ce que c'est que cette merde qui tourne... Je veux pas que ça t'arrive."

"- Eh, mais destresse... On est dans l'immeuble, là..." 

Dans l'appartement, Yoochun rejoignit Junsu :

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est parce qu'il est sorti la veille ?"

Junsu haussa les épaules :

"- Je me suis posée la question quinze mille fois... J'en sais rien. Il me manque, putain..." Les larmes lui revinrent.

Yoochun détourna les yeux de son ami. Il ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer.

Yunho et Jaejoong passèrent le pas de la porte à ce moment-là.

Le blond annonça :

"Bon les mecs, Yunho a raison. On va pas se morfondre. Notre ami nous a quitté et il n'aimerait sûrement pas qu'on soit dans cet état. On se bouge, et on essaye de se reprendre, OK ?"

Junsu maugréa :

"- C'est facile pour toi... Mais moi... C'était mon meilleur pote."

"- Tu insinues quoi, là ? Que je l'aimais pas ? "

"- Vous vous battiez tout le temps..."

"- On se battait pas, on se taquinait... Comme un grand frère avec son petit frère. Moi aussi il me manque !"

Junsu ne semblait pas convaincu. 

Jour 12.

Le soleil réchauffait de ses rayons le sol de la cuisine. 

Le paquet de ravitaillement de la deuxième semaine était déjà bien entamé. 

Jaejoong était le seul réveillé. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas dormi. 

La veille, il avait reçu le rapport du médecin légiste mais n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses partenaires.

Changmin n'était pas mort à cause du virus. Cela pouvait rassurer le reste des membres, à cause de l'infection, mais il était décédé par un manque d'oxygène. 

Jaejoong n'avait pas pu dormir. Devait-il en parler aux autres ? 

Manque d'oxygène ? 

Yunho arriva et s'assit dépité devant un bol de ramens :

"C'est tout ?" 

"- Va falloir s'en contenter." 

"- Jae, c'est quoi ces cernes ?" 

"- Faut qu'on parle d'un truc sérieux... Très important."

Yunho sursauta et se pencha au-dessus de la table en murmurant :

"- A notre sujet à tous les deux ?" 

Jaejoong leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait aborder le sujet de sa relation amoureuse avec son partenaire quand ils étaient tous ensemble. 

"- Non, idiot. Au sujet de Changmin." 

"- T'as du nouveau ??" 

Yoochun arriva à ce moment-là :

"- On sait de quoi il est mort ?" 

Les pas précipités de Junsu se firent entendre dans le couloir. 

Une fois les quatre garçons réunis, Jaejoong prit la parole :

"- J'ai eu le rapport du médecin légiste. Changmin n'a pas été contaminé par le virus. Il est mort par un manque d'oxygénation..." 

"- Hein ?" Les trois autres ne semblaient pas comprendre. 

"- Il est mort étouffé..." traduisit le blond. 

Yunho secoua la tête :

"- Étouffé ? Comment ça, étouffé ?"

"- Tu veux dire qu'il a cessé de respirer comme ça ?" s'enquit Yoochun. 

"- Ou alors... Quelqu'un l'a étouffé..." supposa Junsu. 

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers lui :

"- Quelqu'un ? Qui ?" 

D'un coup, les quatre garçons se mirent à frissonner. Qui... Qui d'autre est là ? Il n'y a qu'eux. La même idée s'imposa à eux sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'exposa à voix haute... Un d'entre eux avait tué Changmin. Qui ? Et pourquoi ? 

Dire que l'ambiance s'était un peu améliorée... Et à nouveau, toute la maisonnée fut plongée dans une atmosphère lourde et pesante. 

Absolument personne ne s'adressait la parole. Chacun passait en revu les autres, afin de chercher à savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé cette nuit-là. 

Ce fut Yunho, le premier, qui brisa le silence :

"Les mecs, c'est pas possible. Aucun de nous n'aurait fait ça, nan ?" 

Yoochun s'autorisa enfin à parler lui aussi :

"- C'est bien ce que je pense..." 

"- Eh bien, pas moi !" annonça Junsu en lançant un regard noir à Jaejoong. 

"- Mais arrête avec tes suspicions débiles, Jun, tu fais chier !" se défendit le blond. 

"- OH ! STOP !" hurla Yunho. "Arrêtez tous les deux... Vous êtes pas drôles... Vous me faites flipper !" 

"- C'est lui qui fait flipper !" Junsu pointait Jaejoong du doigt. 

Jaejoong balança le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Il s'éclata en mille petits morceaux sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Le blond partit furieux en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Il entendait Junsu continuer de vociférer :

"T'as vu ? T'as bien vu ? Ce mec, je te le dis, il est pas net ! Vraiment ! Il a une case en moins... Ou en plus ! Méfie-toi Yoochun... Tu dors dans sa chambre, sans peur... Fais gaffe à toi. Tu verras que tu seras le prochain sur sa liste !" 

Yunho tentait de le calmer :

"- T'es encore en colère, arrête de dire des conneries. Jaejoong se donne des airs comme ça, mais au fond c'est un mec fragile. Il essaye juste de faire le fort devant nous pour pas perdre la face... Calme-toi. Y a personne d'autre qui va mourir. C'est un accident ce qui est arrivé à Changmin... "

Junsu se tourna vers Yoochun :

"- T'y crois, toi, à l'hypothèse de l'accident ? Minnie qui s'étouffe tout seul dans son sommeil ? Conneries... "

Jaejoong ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour amortir le bruit de leur conversation et alluma une cigarette. Il ne fumait habituellement pas en journée, mais il crevait la dalle et ne voulait pas se refaire un paquet de ramens. 

Il tira la première taffe, et soudain, il eut une révélation. Il courut vers le salon, sa clope à la bouche. 

"Nan, putain, Jae... Pas de cigarette à l'intérieur !"

Jaejoong ignora les réprimandes de Yunho et se mit à trépigner :

"Le soir de la mort de Minnie! J'avais fumé ! À la fenêtre !"

"- Oui, et ?" demanda Yunho.

"- Il faisait chaud ! J'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour la nuit !"

"- Je pige toujours pas où tu veux en venir..." déclara Junsu encore sur les nerfs.

"- Moi, je crois que je comprends..." déclara Yoochun. "Tu penses que quelqu'un est entré par la fenêtre ?"

"- AU NEUVIÈME ÉTAGE ?!?"

"- Par les balcons, c'est faisable..." réfléchit Yunho.

"- Vous vous croyez dans un drama, les mecs ?" interpella Junsu. "Et même... Pourquoi tuer Changmin ?"

"- Une sassaeng ?" proposa Yoochun.

Junsu explosa de rire :

"- Alors si je comprends bien votre scénario... Une meuf tarée s'infiltre chez nous en sautant de balcons en fenêtres et tue Changmin... Vous êtes tarés, les gars..."

Jour 13.

Jaejoong regardait sans voix le corps de Junsu dans la baignoire. L'avant-bras dépassait du rebord et le sang avait tâché le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Ses veines étaient taillées dans le sens de la longueur, l'hémorragie avait été énorme. Le sang avait dû couler dans le bain, l'eau était rougie.

Le couteau qui avait servi à ôter la vie du jeune homme était baigné dans la flaque de sang.

Le blond recula d'un pas et resta à nouveau immobilisé. Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir les autres ?

Il était un peu moins de trois heures du matin, et les autres dormaient.

Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain, comme on referme les yeux après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar et repartit se coucher.

En jetant un œil du côté du lit de Yoochun, il remarqua que le lit était vide. Où était-il ?

Jaejoong tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, puis finit par se relever. Il partit à la cuisine pour boire et il découvrit Yoochun devant le plan de travail sur lequel était posé le bloc à couteaux.

" Ah, t'es là." lui dit Jaejoong.

"- Jae... Il en manque un. D'habitude, tu fais attention à bien tous les remettre... T'y tiens à tes couteaux."

"- De... De quoi tu parles ? Il est trois heures du mat'!" 

"- Jae... Il manque un couteau. C'est pas normal." Yoochun était livide. Les yeux creusés, les lèvres sèches. 

Jaejoong se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas vu le corps de Junsu dans la salle de bain. Il répétait inlassablement :

"- Jae, il manque un couteau." Comme un automate. 

Jaejoong le secoua :

"- Hey, mec... Tu me fais flipper, là. Arrête, putain ! Arrête ça !" 

Mais Yoochun ne semblait pas vraiment conscient de ce qui l'entourait et continuait sa ritournelle. Jaejoong finit par hurler :

" MAIS TA GUEULE, PUTAIN ! ON LE CHERCHERA DEMAIN CE PUTAIN DE COUTEAU ! "

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il se demandait si ce qu'il était en train de vivre était réel, s'il avait crié assez fort pour réveiller Junsu... Pour sortir du cauchemar dans lequel il vivait... 

C'est Yunho qui apparut sur le pas de la porte après quelques minutes :

" Ça va pas de hurler comme ça ?" 

"- Yunho... Il manque un couteau... Jae les range toujours à leur place. Il en prend soin." 

"- Yoo... Yoochun ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de vérifier les couteaux à trois heures du matin ?" 

"- Il manque un couteau... C'est pas normal... Y a un truc pas normal... Faut prévenir Junsu..."

"- NAN !"coupa Jaejoong un peu prestement."Laisse... Laisse Junsu dormir... On... On verra demain... Viens, on va se coucher..." 

Yunho attrapa le blond par le bras alors que ce dernier tentait de ramener Yoochun dans la chambre :

"Il fait flipper... Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? Il me fait peur, sérieux..."

Cette fois, c'est avec la boule à la gorge que Jaejoong supplia presque :

"- Tu... Tu veux pas venir dormir dans notre chambre, Yun ? Je suis vraiment pas bien non plus..." 

Yunho acquiesça, dormir avec Jae, cela faisait un long moment que ce n'était pas arrivé. 

Matin du jour 14. 

Jaejoong se réveilla en sursaut entouré des bras de Yunho. Il n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure.

Il avait pensé toute la nuit à ce qui s'était passé, le corps sans vie de Junsu, l'état léthargique de Yoochun, l'ignorance de Yunho.

Yunho s'étira et donna un petit baiser dans la nuque de son amant. Celui-ci se leva rapidement et lui lança un regard noir.

Pourtant cela n'alterait pas la bonne humeur du grand brun :

"Prem's à la salle de bain !" Et il s'y précipita.

Jaejoong attendit un cri qui ne venait pas.

Il attendit encore.

Il observait Yoochun qui dormait. Le couteau qui l'avait obsédé toute la nuit était dans le sang de Junsu. Jaejoong le savait. Probablement que Yunho le savait également, à cet instant... Mais Yoochun, certainement pas encore.

Yunho était revenu dans la chambre, le teint blême. Il s'assit sur le lit de Jaejoong et resta prostré. C'est Jaejoong qui prit la parole :

"Je sais ce que tu as vu..."

"- Jun... Le couteau..."

"- JE SAIS, MERDE !"

Yoochun se réveilla comme un automate :

"- Je vous l'avais dit... On va tous crever... Tous..."

Jaejoong se retourna vers lui :

"- Toi aussi tu sais ?"

Yoochun secoua la tête de manière affirmative.

"- Pourquoi il s'est suicidé ? Pourquoi ? " pleura Yunho, la tête dans les mains.

"- Il s'est pas suicidé." déclara Yoochun. "Pourquoi il l'aurait fait ?"

Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, le pragmatisme de Jaejoong prit le dessus :

"- On fait quoi ? On prévient les flics ?"

Yoochun regardait Yunho et Jaejoong l'un après l'autre.

"- Qui a tué Junsu ?"

"- Mais il s'est suicidé, putain !" rétorqua Yunho.

"- Jaejoong aurait pu le faire... Il pète les boulons en ce moment..." continua Yoochun.

"- C'est ta gueule que je vais péter si tu continue à dire des conneries..." gromela le blond sur un air énervé.

"- Yunho aussi... Il aurait pu tuer Junsu, il insiste tellement à dire que c'est un suicide... "

"- Ferme ta gueule Yoochun... Toi aussi t'es suspect... Avec ton histoire de couteau manquant cette nuit... Qui nous dit que c'est pas toi ?"

"- Ouais, moi aussi je suis suspect. Parce que je suis enfermé depuis treize jours avec des tarés... Forcément... Je suis suspect... De toutes manières, on est que trois. Donc c'est l'un de nous."

Jaejoong se releva d'un coup et attrapa Yoochun à l'encolure en le menaçant de son poing :

"- Ferme-la. Ferme-la, putain ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE BOUCHE ! "

"- Jae, calme-toi... On vire tous fous... T'as bien vu que Yoochun n'est pas bien depuis hier... C'est bon... Junsu s'est suicidé, il a pas supporté la perte de Changmin."

"- C'est Junsu qui a tué Changmin." déclara Yoochun.

"- Tu continues à dire de la merde ? " éclata Jaejoong. "Personne n'a tué Minnie, personne n'a tué Junsu, ok ? PERSONNE ! AUCUN DE NOUS !"

"- De toutes manières, ce sont les flics qui verront ça..." dit Yunho très calmement en composant le numéro sur son téléphone.

Jaejoong se précipita sur lui et le lui arracha des mains :

"- T'es malade ? Tu veux qu'on nous foute en taule ? "

"- C'est un suicide... On va pas rester avec Junsu sans vie dans la baignoire."

"- Et si c'est pas un suicide ?" murmura Jaejoong. "Et annoncer la mort de Junsu maintenant, c'est encore réduire la portion de ravitaillement..."

Il se tourna vers le bureau et attrapa le paquet de cigarettes. Il voulut en prendre une mais constata qu'il était vide. C'est à ce moment-là que les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Jour 15. 

"Mais tiens-le mieux que ça, putain, Yunho..."

Le corps de Junsu avait passé la nuit dans l'eau. Il était tout gonflé et s'était alourdi.

Après concertation, les garçons avaient décidé de planquer le corps dans le local à poubelles. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était ou non une bonne idée, mais c'était la seule qu'ils aient eu sur le coup.

Il fallait être discret, et porter Junsu en donnant l'air qu'il était bourré.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Yunho demanda :

"Tu penses comme Yoochun ? Ou tu penses au suicide ?"

"- Je pense rien. J'arrête de penser. Je fais les trucs et je me pose plus de questions. Et tu devrais faire pareil..."

"- Ça me tourne dans la tête... Comment tu fais ? Yoochun est devenu bizarre... Et... Même toi..." Yunho se tut d'un coup.

Jaejoong fit la sourde oreille, mais il avait entendu. Même lui... Même lui changeait de jour en jour, de plus en plus agressif, voire manipulateur, ne supportant rien ni personne.

Plus de clope, plus de bière... Deux mecs qui étaient morts... Et il aurait fallu rester calme et papillonant ?

Non, celui qui était définitivement bizarre, c'était Yunho. Il agissait trop normalement pour la situation actuelle.  
Il continuait à regarder les infos sur son téléphone, à s'enfiler des paquets de ramens sans râler, à manger comme un chancre alors que l'appétit de Yoochun et Jaejoong était coupé.

Les deux garçons traînèrent le corps de leur ancien partenaire jusqu'au local. En ouvrant la porte, une odeur nauséabonde les frappa aux visages. Ils échangèrent un regard presque flippé, mais entrèrent quand même à l'intérieur.

C'est en déplaçant quelques conteneurs à ordure pour cacher le corps, que Jaejoong aperçut la main au sol :

"Putain, c'est quoi ça ? Yun... Allume la lumière !"

Yunho obéit. Jaejoong recula et trébucha sur le corps de Junsu qui avait été déposé au sol :

"Bordel de merde... Yunho... Regarde..."

Le grand brun s'approcha et distingua la forme au sol. Le corps d'un homme en état de décomposition y était :

"- C'est quoi le délire ?" demanda-t-il.

Jaejoong se releva, attrapa Junsu, et balança son corps à côté de l'autre. Il remit les conteneurs à leur place et prit la main de Yunho :

"On se casse. Dépêche-toi..."

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Yunho prit enfin la parole :

"Tu crois pas qu'y a un taré dans l'immeuble ? Ça pourrait expliquer bien tout ce qui se passe."

D'un coup, Jaejoong se mit à vomir au pied du mur. La main appuyée au-dessus de sa tête, il vidait toute sa bile. Les éclaboussures se propulsaient sur ses chaussures. Yunho posa sa main sur le dos de son amant :

" Ça va aller. On va sortir de ce cauchemar... Ça va aller."

Quand l'estomac de Jaejoong fut vidé, il se redressa tout doucement et essuya sa bouche avec sa manche. Yunho l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

Jour 17.

Les garçons tentaient d'oublier, de passer au-dessus des événements, de reprendre une vie normale. Mais la suspicion bouffait leur énergie vitale.

Quand ils avaient annoncé à Yoochun la macabre découverte, il s'était contenté de répéter :

"On va tous crever."

Jaejoong avait réussi à finalement leur faire admettre qu'aucun d'eux trois n'était un possible meurtrier. Ils avaient acquiescé, mais personne n'en était sûr à cent pour cent.

Yoochun dormait dans le canapé depuis la mort de Junsu. Jaejoong ne dormait plus. Yunho restait dans sa chambre à lire et regarder les infos.

La saleté s'accumulait, les bols vides de ramens aussi. Plus personne ne sortait les poubelles... Les journées devenaient pesantes et lourdes.

Jaejoong balança un coup de pied phénoménal dans la porte d'entrée :

"Plus une seule foutue clope... Je deviens dingue. Je deviens fou !"

Cela agaça Yunho au plus haut point :

"- Bah sors ! Arrête de nous faire chier ! SORS ! VA T'EN PROCURER !"

Jaejoong lui lança un regard noir, pris son porte-feuille et claqua la porte d'entrée.

Yoochun souffla. Il avait l'air oppressé. Yunho était au bord des larmes. Il explosa :

"Je pige rien à ce qui se passe ! C'est quoi ? La fin du monde ?!"

"- Yunho... J'dois t'faire une confidence..."

Il attendit d'avoir tout l'intérêt du brun pour lâcher :

"- Junsu... C'est Jaejoong..."

"- Tu recommences ton délire ?"

"- Nan... J'l'ai vu. Il a tué Junsu... "

"- Arrête tes conneries, c'est pas drôle, Yoochun..."

"- C'est pas des conneries. Junsu avait raison... C'est un psychopathe ce mec... Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Il l'a noyé et il lui a coupé les veines. J'ai tout vu."

Yunho resta bouche-bée devant son ami. Il ne dit plus rien. Comment imaginer cette scène plausible ?

Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, et regarda le paysage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de son amant qui marchait d'un pas décidé dans la rue désertée. Le ciel était lourd et orageux. On aurait dit un paysage apocalyptique.

Soudain, il vit deux agents des forces de l'ordre se diriger vers Jaejoong et lui parler en faisant de grands gestes. Yunho ouvrit la fenêtre espérant entendre ce qu'ils lui disaient.

Jaejoong se justifiait tant bien que mal, mais les policiers ne semblaient pas réceptifs. Excédé, il finit par céder et faire demi-tour vers son immeuble.

Il fit un pas, et la chute du corps se fracassa au sol avec un bruit horrible.

Jaejoong s'immobilisa, ainsi que les flics qui l'accompagnaient. Il mit plusieurs dizaine de secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passaient.

Yunho était allongé par-terre, la face contre le sol, son sang se répandant dans le caniveau. Jaejoong finit par faire quelques pas vers le corps, et s'agenouilla dans le sang pour toucher le visage encore chaud de son amant.

Les flics regardèrent en l'air mais ne virent personne, Jaejoong comprit qu'il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'ils rentrent dans l'appart... Avec comme seul personne, Yoochun, son ami, son âme-sœur.

Il se releva à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers les deux policiers. Avant qu'ils eurent le temps de comprendre, Jaejoong s'empara d'une des armes de poing de l'un d'eux et la braqua sur eux.

Sans hésiter, il appuya sur la gâchette, deux fois, en visant leurs cuisses. Puis se précipita dans l'immeuble. Il monta les neuf étages à pieds tout en pensant à Yoochun. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il entra en fracassant la porte :

"POURQUOI !?! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!? "

Yoochun était prostré devant la télévision allumée. Blême, le regard éteint. Il ne daigna pas bouger la tête.  
Il articula à peine :

"Tu nous tueras tous. C'est toi. Toi qui nous a tué. On va tous crever."

La colère s'empara à nouveau du blond. L'image de son amant s'écrasant au sol, celle de Junsu dans son eau rougie, et Changmin...

"- Pourquoi tu les as tué ? Pourquoi ?"

"- Pour qu'ils t'échappent... Pour ne pas que tu les tues... "

Jaejoong pointa l'arme sur le crâne de son ami.

"Jae... On va tous crever. Tous."

"- Oui !"

Et il appuya sur la détente. La balle traversa la tête de Yoochun qui s'affala sur le canapé.

Le blond ne voulait plus penser... Il ouvrit la bouche et fit le dernier geste de sa vie...

Jour 18.

_"Des tests ont été fait et ont confirmé la présence de gaz toxiques dans les produits désinfectants utilisés à grande échelle dans certains quartiers."_

La speakerine continuait de parler à la télévision, toujours allumée devant les deux corps inertes.

_"L'inhalation de particules fines pourraient altérer le discernement, augmenter la paranoïa, la folie, les pulsions meurtrières._

_Certains quartiers se sont transformés en tombeaux ouverts._

_La réponse du gouvernement à ce problème... "_


End file.
